Characters
The cast of Once Upon a Nightmare as guided by all our wonderful members. The total so far is 134 both canon and original characters, and there is a wide range from commoners, to thieves, to kings and queens, princes and princesses, going all the way up to the very gods themselves. Thank you for making this place tick! Player Characters All characters portrayed by the members of Once Upon a Nightmare that possess an account and an official application. ALLUTHERIA * Alice Liddell - Alice in Wonderland * Alistair - Swan Lake/Alice in Wonderland * Amalthea - The Last Unicorn * Aponoia - Original Concept * The Boogeyman - Original Concept * The Cheshire Cat - Alice in Wonderland * Delyth Octavia - Alice in Wonderland * Demaris Eugenia - Original Concept * Epithumia - Original Concept * Grigori Rasputin - Alice in Wonderland * The Hatter - Alice in Wonderland * Hippolyta - Hercules * Hoggle - Labyrinth * Iskander Vlad Tepes - Original Concept * Jareth - The Labyrinth * Larentya - Original Concept * Larissa - Alice in Wonderland * Llyr - The Last Unicorn * Mania - Original Concept * March Hare - Alice in Wonderland * Marie Stahlbaum - Original Concept * Morpheus - Original Concept * Mouse Little - Alice in Wonderland * Nike - Original Concept * Oscar Diggs - Wizard of Oz * The Red Bull - The Last Unicorn * Sir Didymus - The Labyrinth * Teleute - Original Concept * Tinkerbell - Peter Pan * Tweedle Dee - Alice in Wonderland * Tweedle Dum - Alice in Wonderland CAELUM * Aethanryke the Forebearer - The Pantheon * Alala The Death Dealer - The Pantheon * Aristillus the Starmaker - Stardust * Sabel the Soul Reaper - The Pantheon * Helios the Lightgiver - The Pantheon * Hymn the Eternal Song - Original Concept * Selene the Moon Maiden - The Pantheon / NPC * Soren the Stormbringer - The Pantheon / Jack and the Beanstalk * Lyrielle the Coming Tide - The Pantheon / NPC * Hadrian the Living Flame - The Pantheon * Ratatoskr the Gossiper - Original Concept CAERLEON * Arthur Pendragon - King Arthur * Avilon Vaughn - Original Concept * The Big Bad Wolf - Red Riding Hood / NPC * Dahlia Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood / NPC * Gawain Orcadian - King Arthur * Gwenhwyfar Pendragon - King Arthur * Lancelot le Chevalier - King Arthur * Merlin - King Arthur * Morgana Le Fay - King Arthur * Nimue - King Arthur * Owen Blackwell - Original Concept * Rapunzel - Rapunzel * Sir Tristan - King Arthur/Red Riding Hood * Sophie Hatter - Original Concept / Howl's Moving Castle * Vivienne Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood CALLADAHN * Alexandrea Morana - Original Concept * Dorothy Gale - The Wizard of Oz * Eden Winters - Snow White * Glinda Upland - The Wizard of Oz * Hannelore Hawthorn - Original Concept * Illyria Ryker - Original Concept * Isis - Cinderella * Jacob Grimm - Original Concept * Marian Carver - Robin Hood * Phoebus de Chateaupers - Hunchback of Notre Dame * Robin Dee Wymond - Robin Hood * Sirius - Original Concept * Rumpelstiltskin- Rumpeltsiltskin * The Evil Queen - Snow White * The Huntsman - Snow White * Xavier Saunders - The Wizard of Oz DOKRAYTH * Arawn - Original Concept * Chip - Beauty and the Beast * Clara Lockwood - Goldilocks & The Three Bears * Damian Vauclain - Swan Lake * Elaine Corbin - King Arthur * Gwydion Argall - King Arthur/Original Concept * Hercules Romanov - Hercules * Jason Aesonides - Jason and the Argonauts * Megara Romanov - Hercules * Mordred - King Arthur/Beauty and the Beast * Merida DunBroch - Original Concept * Odette - Swan Lake * Odile - Swan Lake * Pegasus - Original Concept/Hercules * Samael Vauclain - Snow White * Seneca L. Cogsworth - Beauty and the Beast * Sera Williams - The Labyrinth * Tiana Falada - The Frog Prince MARITANIS * Atlanta Iasus - Jason and The Argonauts * Captain James Hook - Peter Pan * Eric Flint - The Little Mermaid * Mako - Original Concept * Orpheus - Jason and the Argonauts * Peter Pan - Peter Pan * Princess Adella - The Little Mermaid * Princess Ariel - The Little Mermaid * Princess Attina - The Little Mermaid * Princess Arista - The Little Mermaid * Ursula - The Little Mermaid SOLHARA * Aladdin - Aladdin * Elsa - The Snow Queen * Esmerelda Nudara - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Gegesse - Original Concept * Gerda Frost - The Snow Queen * Jack Frost - The Snow Queen * Jafar Amjad - Aladdin * Jasmine Nejem - Aladdin * Mozenrath - Aladdin * Pocahontas - Pocahontas * Sa'Luk - Aladdin * Sheik - Aladdin * Scheherazade Amjad - Arabian Nights * Shaharyar Nejem - Aladdin/Arabian Nights * Tahir Nejem - Sleeping Beauty * Tiger Lily - Peter Pan/Original Concept * Viktor - Original Concept XEHACORA * Airick Marillac - Rapunzel * Amber Jackson - Original Concept * Aubrey Valentine - Original Concept * Cinderella Tremaine - Cinderella * Claude Tremaine - Cinderella * Ed - Lion King * Eva - Sleeping Beauty * Gustavo Martinez - Original Concept * Jalan Marillac - Cinderella * Katherine Tremaine - Cinderella * Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty * Matthew - Original Concept * Oriana - Sleeping Beauty * Percius Marillac - The Frog Prince * Sarabi - Lion King * Simba - Lion King Non-Player Characters Here are all the characters who are either important to the plot, make appearances from time to time, or simply get talked about a lot, but they do not have an account or a formal application. They're simply here to liven things up and expand the site plots. ALLUTHERIA * Etain * Fobos CAELUM * The Essence * Ceren the Huntress (deceased) CAERLEON * Uther Pendragon * Ygrayne Pendragon * Bristile * Dahlia Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood * The Big Bad Wolf - Red Riding Hood * Ethan Rainecourt CALLADAHN *The Alphas - The Seven Deadly Sins DOKRAYTH * Leodegrance Aeron MARITANIS *King Triton - The Little Mermaid SOLHARA * Dunyazad Midas XEHACORA *